


Dreaming Dreams With (No) Happy Endings

by thelastblews (orphan_account)



Series: destiel oneshots under 1k [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Castiel (Supernatural) is The Sandman, Castiel (Supernatural) is the Spirit of Dreams, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Pitch Black, Dean Winchester is the Spirit of Nightmares, Flustered Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Kline (mentioned) - Freeform, Kind Dean Winchester, M/M, Sarcastic Dean Winchester, Spirit Castiel (Supernatural), Spirit Dean Winchester, dean’s outfit is deadass just pete wentz’s in the america’s suitehearts video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelastblews
Summary: The spirit took a deep sigh inwards, closing his eyes as he let himself become one with the stars again. Three hundred years had he been invisible; three hundred years had passed, and yet still nobody was able to see him. He didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was chosen; why he was chosen to spend his afterlife- his death that he rightfully deserved to lead peacefully- as a ghost. A ghost who was the baron of dreams. He blessed children with dreams at night, giving them a peaceful sleep.He opened his eyes as he felt himself materialize in the household of the next child; a boy, who reminded him a lot of his son during life, who constantly needed to be comforted from his nightmares with dreams. The spirit shook his head slowly, watching the golden sand turn to black, dancing above the boy's head. It faded from a golden bunny, to a black rabbit with glowing, red eyes. The spirit waited a moment, watching the boy begin to twitch slightly in his sleep, before waving his hand, turning the demonic rabbit back to the golden bunny.





	Dreaming Dreams With (No) Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> lol last originally peterick thing hh and speaking of just imagine pete wentz/mr. sandman’s outfit on dean 😎😎😎😎

The spirit took a deep sigh inwards, closing his eyes as he let himself become one with the stars again. Three hundred years had he been invisible; three hundred years had passed, and yet still nobody was able to see him. He didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was chosen; why he was chosen to spend his afterlife- his death that he rightfully deserved to lead peacefully- as a ghost. A ghost who was the baron of dreams. He blessed children with dreams at night, giving them a peaceful sleep.

He opened his eyes as he felt himself materialize in the household of the next child; a boy, who reminded him a lot of his son during life, who constantly needed to be comforted from his nightmares with dreams. The spirit shook his head slowly, watching the golden sand turn to black, dancing above the boy's head. It faded from a golden bunny, to a black rabbit with glowing, red eyes. The spirit waited a moment, watching the boy begin to twitch slightly in his sleep, before waving his hand, turning the demonic rabbit back to the golden bunny.

"Another... spirit, I see?" The spirit was torn away from the little boy's dreams, spinning around to face where the voice had come from. "What’s your name? How long have you been invisible?" The word 'invisible' was sneered, as if it was in a mocking and taunting way.

"Who- who are you?" The spirit asked, moving an arm in front of the young boy defensively. He didn't want the boy to get hurt. It would only guilt him more, reminding him or his son he had given everything for three hundred years ago.

"My name is Dean," The voice answered, sounding as if it was directly behind the spirit. "The spirit of nightmares. Now, if you could answer my questions?"

"Three hundred years." The spirit snapped. He brought a hand to his head, rubbing underneath his eye. He sighed momentarily, then rolled his shoulders backwards. "I’m Castiel. The spirit of dreams, I guess."

"Three hundred years?" Castiel could hear the teasing undertone in Dean’s voice. "You’re a positive spirit. That doesn't seem logical."

"Yeah." Castiel sighed. He felt like he wa stalking to himself; there was no physical form of Dean; the only other physical being in the room with him was the young boy- the one who reminded him so much of Jack. "I take that it's been longer for you?"

"Somewhere around three thousand for me." Dean answered. "Oh- sorry. I usually make myself invisible. I don't even think when I meet other spirits who can see me."

Castiel took a sharp inhale of breath, turning around to face the direction mr. sandman's voice was coming from. instead of being greeted by nothing but air, he came face to face with a man only a few inches taller than him. His skin was extremely pale; if it was any other person, or even spirit, Castiel would've been concerned. This was the spirit of nightmares, though, so it only made sense his skin was pale. He had short, dirty blonde hair, wildly sticking up in every direction on his head. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, wide and staring at Castiel attentively.

Castiel’s eyes fell down to Dean’s attire; a long coat that was held open. It’s collar curved upwards, with golden tips and an intricate design on it. Castiel could easily see the resemblance between the design on his collar compared to the rest of his outfit; his chest was covered in an extravagant web design. It looked like it was made of the same black, sand that Castiel has just turned golden only minutes prior. His hands were covered in black, elegant gloves, ending with a golden fabric- just like the one at the edge of his collar- wrapping around his wrists.

it was only moments after taking in his entire appearance did Castiel take note of the grinning smile that stretched across the lips of the other spirit. "Is the smile bothering you?"

"Uh-" Castiel stuttered, snapping his eyes away from Dean’s smile. He moved them to the other spirit's eyes; once he looked deep into them, he realized they were rimmed in a hazy black layer of something that looked like eyeliner. "Not really. It’s just a bit intimidating."

"Yeah. That’s what I’m going for." Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You know, being the spirit of nightmares and all that shit."

Castiel nodded slowly, holding eye contact with his fellow spirit. "That- that makes sense."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, before Castiel cleared his throat. "I- uh- I’ve gotta go give kids some dreams. I’ll- hopefully- see you soon, Dean?”

"Yeah." The spirit replied, a light crimson dusting across his pale-white cheeks. "Yeah, we'll definitely being seeing each other in the future, Cas’." Castiel wasn’t expecting the nickname.

He didn’t get the chance to say goodbye, as the spirit had faded away into the shadows; the only trace of his presence ever gracing the young boy's room was the smile painted across the spirit of dreams' face.


End file.
